Waiting You
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Sequel dari Gone, Summary: Penantianku untuk bertemu kau kembali di sini, dan berharap untuk kali ini saja kita bisa bersama seperti dulu, kita mulai semuanya dari awal -Haehyuk-
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Jessica, dan other cast**

**Warning: Typos, abal, geje, aneh, Yaoi, Boys lover**

**Summary: Aku menunggumu di sini, maafkan kesalahaanku dulu, aku mencintaimu**

**Sequel dari Gone**

* * *

**Author POV **

Seorang namja tampan sedang duduk termenung di halte bus, bukan namja tersebut bukan sedang menunggu bus yang akan datang sebentar lagi, tetapi dia sedang menunggu seseorang, sesorang yang membuat dia tersadar kalau dia sangat mencintai orang itu. Namja tampan itu memandang tiap orang yang berlalu lalang di sana, tanpa sengaja tatapanya melihat sepasang kekasih saling bergandengan tangan melewati dirinya. dan namja tampan itu menghela napasnya dan bermonolog ria, **_Sudah dua tahun sejak saat itu apa kabar kau sekarang hyukk? aku merindukanmu? apakah kau makan dengan baik? tidur yang cukup? Hyuk, sedang apa kau sekarang? apakah kau merindukanku? aku sudah berpisah dengan jessica hyuk, kau senang?._**dan tanpa sadar seseorang menepuk pundak dan membuat dia terkejut.

PUK

"Hyung... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Suho-ya, kau mengagetkanku"

"Ah, ne Mianhe hyung... apa yang kau lakukan di sini hyung?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku dari belaja di swalayan sebrang sana, lalu aku tak sengaja melihat donghae hyung duduk di halte ini, aku pikir hyung akan naik bus tapi sedari tadi hyung hanya duduk di sini tidak peduli sudah berapa bus lewat, sebenarya hyung ngapain di sini?"

"Aku... "

"Hyung menunggu Hyukkie hyung ne?"

"Ne..."

"Hyung...pulanglah"

"Ani...hyung akan menunggu di sini, kalau hyung pulang siapa tau dia datang kemari"

"Hyung...berapa lama hyung tidak bercukur? dan berapa lama hyung tidak tidur? liat tampang hyung menyedihkan sekali, mana hyukkie hyung bisa mengenali hyung kalau penampilan hyung seperti orang yang tinggal di hutan begini?"

"Suho-ya, apa maksudmu?"

"Serius hyung aku tak bercanda, pulang lah makan, istirahat dan bercukur, itu yang hyung perlukan saat ini, jangan seperti gelandangan yang tak punya rumah, kau itu seorang presdir hyung jangan memalukan dirimu sendiri"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian hyung, seandainya hyukkie hyung melihat hyung dia pasti berkata hal yang sama seperti yang aku katakan hyung"

"..."

"Hyung..."

"Baik- baik, aku pulang"

Setalah itu, baik Donghae maupun Suho, beranjak dari halte dan melangkah menuju rumah masing - masing.

Skip Time

"Suho-ya, dari mana saja kau? aku menyuruhmu belanja di swalayan, bukan belanja di jepang lama skali kau"

"Mianhe Ming hyung, tadi aku bertemu dengan donghae hyung di halte"

"MWO? kau bertemu si ikan di halte suho?"

PLETAK

"APPOOOO...MINGI Cagi sakitttt"

"Salahmu sendiri, dia lebih tua darimu Kyu, semestinya kau memanggil dia dengan Hyung"

"Ne, Mingie cagi"

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaanya Suho-yah?"

"Parah sungmin hyung"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hae hyung seperti gelandangan yang tak punya rumah, pokoknya parah deh hyung, dia duduk di halte ber jam - jam kaya orang gila, aku mendekati dia dan bertanya dia bilang dia masih menunggu Hyukkie hyung"

"Hah... anak itu"

"Salahnya sendiri hyung, kenapa dulu dia menyia - nyiakan Hyukkie hyung"

"Nde, tapi dia kan sudah mengakuinya Kyu, sama kan seperti dulu saat kau ketauan selingkuh dengan victoria?"

"Mwo? kenapa hyung jadi ngungkit2x itu lagi sih"

"Ani, tidak mengungkit hanya ingin memebritahu tiap orang punya rasa bersalah dan Hae menyadari dan mengakuinya meski dia terlambat"

"Tak ada kata terlambat Hyung"

"Ne, Kau benar Suho-yah"

"Kajja, belanjaanya, kau mandi dulu saja Suho biar aku memasak, dan kau Kyu lebih baik kau menonton saja, dari pada kau mengganggu ku"

"Siap Bos"

setelah itu mereka semua melakukan aktivitasnya, kyu yang menonton, suho yang mandi, dan Ming yang memasak di dapur. Sementara di tempat lain seorang namja manis dengan gummy smile nya cantik, terlihat sedang sibuk berteriak - teriak.

"Yak...Lulu...berhenti... kau harus mandi nak"

"Andweee lulu tak mau mandi, ummaaaa"

"Tapi lulu harus sekolah...kalau tidak nanti terlambat"

"Shiroooo lulu gak mau sekolah, lulu mau ketemu appa"

"Ne, kalau lulu Nurut sama Umma, akhir minggu ini kita ketemu appa ne, arra?"

"Arraso umma, kajja kita mandi"

"Ne cagi"

_huh dari tadi ajah, repot amad ngurus 1 anak ajah._

**Author Curcol:**

**Heyyyyy Ri bawa Sequel dari Gone Hehehe, absurd? geje nan aneh ceritanya emang hihi... sebenarnya mau dibikin one shot tapi gak jadi heheh, hayooo itu anak siapa kenapa Hyukkie di panggil umma? siapa appanya? penasaran? engak yah? yaudah heheh apus apa lanjut? teserah ajah**

**Review, Kritik and saran Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Jessica, dan other cast**

**Warning: Typos, abal, geje, aneh, Yaoi, Boys lover**

**Summary: Penantianku untuk bertemu kau kembali di sini, dan berharap untuk kali ini saja kita bisa bersama seperti dulu, kita mulai semuanya dari awal **

**Sequel dari Gone **

* * *

**Author POV **

Donghae yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya, dia langsung menuju kamarnya, tanpa mandi dan mencukur dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. dia memandang langit - langit kamar dan kembali menggingat pertemuan awalnya dengan Hyukkie

**Flashback On **

_"Ahh...Kyuhyun paboooo, gara - gara kau, kita terlambat, kau tau mobilku sedang di bengkel, seandainya kau tidak mengajakku bermain semalaman kita tak akan terlambat seperti ini"  
_

_"Hais...sudahlah hyung, bisa diem tidak sih? kau kan presdir mau telat atau tidak tidak berpengaruh, justru aku yang hanya karyawanmu itu yang mustinya panik"_

_"Yak pabooo pagi ini aku ada meeting tau, semalam kan aku sudah memberitahumu, dan lagi kau yang semestinya presentasi paboo"_

_"Hehehe... mian hyung"_

_Donghae dan Kyuhyun berlari - lari tak peduli dengan tatapan orang - orang yang melihat, mereka pun sampai di halte dan menunggu bus yang akan datang, Hae yang tak sabar pun berteiak - teriak seperti orang kesetanan._

_"Haissss...mana Busnya, tak tahu apa aku sudah terlambat, pasti berdesak desakan deh"_

_"Haiss...tenang lah hyung, malu tau..."_

_"Biarkan saja, memang angkutan umum tuh payah, lama pula"_

_Tiba - tiba saat Hae yang sedang mengomel diintruspsi oleh sebuah suara dari seorang namja manis _

_"Bila tidak ingin terlambat ke kantor dan tak mau berdesak - desakan mending bawa mobil sendiri tuan"_

_"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Hyung sudahlah, kita kok yang salah tak sabar menunggu"_

_"Ani, biarkan dia memberitahuku apa maksud dia barusan"_

_"Aku hanya bilang, bila tuan tidak suka berdesak - desakan di dalam bus, bangun lebih pagi atau gak naik mobil pribadi saja, mudahkan solusinya?"_

_Donghae yang mendengar sudah naik darah, tapi sayangnya sang pelaku tak menyadarinya dengan riang dia berkata_

_"Yeee... busnya datang"_

_"Kauuuuu"_

_setelah itu si namja manis meninggalkan hae yang kesal setengah mati, karena dia tidak di perhatikan, akhirnya dia pun di tarik Kyu menaiki bus tersebut"_

**Flashback Off **

Donghae tersenyum miris mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak baik, bila dia di beri kesempatan untuk mengulang dia tak akan menyianyiakan Hyukkie. Donghae pun mengambil foto yang sempat diambil oleh hyukkie di pantai 2 minggu sebelum mereka putus, Hae pun berkata.

"Hyuk... kau tau? kau itu sangat menyebalkan, sok tau itu kesanku padamu saat pertama kita bertemu, tapi apakah kau tau? kau memberi warna yang berbeda hyuk, saat bersama jessica aku tak pernah bisa tertawa lepas, saat bersamamu semuanya begitu mudah hyuk, hyuk banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu hyuk, kembali lah... aku merindukanmu" akhirnya Hae pun jatuh tertidur.

Sementara ditempat lain seorang namja manis baru saja menidurkan sang aegya, dia pun menuju kamarnya, dan membuka lemari dan menemukan selembar foto dia memandangi foto 2 orang namja yang satu tampan dan yang satu cantik mereka terlihat bahagia dengan latar belakang pantai, sang namja cantik pun mengelus foto si namja tampan dan berkata.

"Hae...Bongoship...apa kabarmu di sana? apakah kau bahagaia dengan sica? pasti kalian sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia ne...Hiks...Hiks... Hae...saranghae...Hiks...sakitt Hae...tapi Hyukkie pasti bisa melupakanmu" setelah itu sang namja manis mendekati ranjang dan mulai tertidur memasuki alam mimpi.

Keesokan paginya matahari sudah menampakan dirinya, dan orang - orang sudah mulai beraktiftas, tapi tidak dengan namja tampan ini, dia tak terganggu dengan silaunya sinar matahari, wajar lah karena selama 2 tahun ini dia tidak pernah benar - benar tertidur dengan pulas seperti ini, Tiba - tiba dering telepon berbunyi dan mau tak mau namja tampan ini bangun dari tidurnya.

"Yoboseo"

_"Hae... aku mohon masuk ke kantor, ada hal penting yang mesti kau urus, aku hanya wakilmu Hae"_

"Ne, Yesung hyung... aku akan ke sana"

"_Ne, kalau bisa secepatnya ne, karena masalanya Urgent sekali" __  
_

"Ne"

PIP

setelah telepon di putus, Hae pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, sebelum mandi dia mencukur jenggot dan kumis yang tumbuh lebat, setelah itu barulah mandi. 15 menit kemudia dia sudah bersiap untuk kekantor.

Skip Time

Sesampainya ia di kantor dia langsung di sambut oleh Sebuah Jitakan

Pletak

"Namja pabooo...mau sampai kapan kau menyusahkan semua orang eoh?"

"Apoooo Sora nonaa... "

" Sakit? itu hukuman untukmu yang menyusahkan kami 2 tahun ini, Kami khawatir padamu ikan... Kenapa kau seperti ini? untuk apa kami ada di sini? kami ini sahabatmu, keluargamu gunanya membantumu di saat kau butuh, kami siap membantumu, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan seperti ini"

"Ne, Hae Hyung, wookie siap kok membantu Hae hyung, tapi jangan seperti gelandangan yang tak punya rumah gitu, kami tau hyung rasanya, tapi apa sih gunanya? gak ada gunanya menyesali yang sudah terjadi, yang perlu saat ini hyung kembali semangat arra"

"Arraso, gomawa wookie, sora nona"

"Ne, Hae/Hyung"

"Baiklah, sekaran apa yang urgen sampe aku harus datang buru - buru ke kantor?"

"Lihat sendiri di ruanganmu hyung, ah dan lagi jam 1 siang nanti kita ada rapat di lantai 8, jangan lupa hyung"

"Ne"

Setelah itu hae menuju ruanganya, dan bertapa shock dia melihat tumpukan - tumpukan dokumen dan dia langsung berteriak.

"APAAAN INI?"

Yesung yang kebetulan sedang lewat dia pun berkata

"Itu tumpukan dokumen yang mesti kau tanda tangani Hae, mangkanya jangan suka bolos kerja"

"Ne, Hyung"

Skip Time

Tanda Tangan dokuemn akhirnya beres, rapat pun selesai dengan sukses, Hae pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantor sebelum pulang, dia di cegat oleh Yesung.

"Hae, Sabtu ini kita ada rapat dengan Choi crop, di Mobit cafe, jam 8 jangan tidak datang dan jangan terlambat ne"

"Ne, Hyung"

Setelah itu hae meninggalkan kantor menuju rumah, tapi sebelum sampe rumah, dia menyempatkan diri ke taman karena penasaran akhirnya dia turun dan mendekati kerumunan, dan ternyata sedang ada festival lampion dan Hae pun teringat kenangan bersama hyukkie saat festival lampion.

**Flashback On **

_"Hae... nanti malam kita ke taman yuk, ada festival lampion, hyukkie mau lihat"_

_"Shiroo, Hae tak bisa cagi, Hae ada perlu"_

_"Ayolah Hae...hyukkie kan jarang - jarang minta di temani ke cara seperti ini"_

_"Tapi..."_

_"Hae jebball... hyukkie tak akan memaksa hae lagi kalau ada acara - acara seperti ini"_

_"Ne, baiklah Hae jemput hyukkie jam 7 ne"_

_"Gomawa Hae, saranghae"_

_"Nado hyukkie"_

**Flashback Off **

Hae hanya bisa tersenyum miris bila teringat hal itu, berbohong pada hyukkie ada urusan padahal sebenarnya dia ada janji kencan dengan sica saat itu, dan mau tak mau dari pada hyukkie terus - terusan ribut dia membatalkan kencanya dengan sica, hah... Hyukk, seandainya kau ada di sini, festival apapun, liburan kemanapun hae akan menemani hyukkie kemanapun yang kau mau. Hae tau tak seharusnya dia mendekati Hyukkie padahal dia sudah memiliki Sica saat itu, dan selalu menyakiti Hyukkie yang beneran tulus mencintai dirinya. Acara festival pun selesai dan Hae meninggalkan taman menuju ke rumah.

TBC/ END

**Author Curcol:**

**Yaaahhhh gak ada yg review, sedih... Please Review dong masukan, protes, kritik apapun itu boleh kok kecuali ngebush, mau diapain ini ff lanjut/ apus?**

**Review, Kritik and saran Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waiting You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Jessica, dan other cast**

**Warning: Typos, abal, geje, aneh, Yaoi, Boys lover**

**Summary: Penantianku untuk bertemu kau kembali di sini, dan berharap untuk kali ini saja kita bisa bersama seperti dulu, kita mulai semuanya dari awal **

**Sequel dari Gone dari ff drabbel super juinor versi haehyuk**

* * *

**Author POV **

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di Lee Crop, setelah kepulangan Hae. masih tersisa Yesung, Kyu, Wookie, Sungmin dan Hara, mereka belum pulang karena kerjaan mereka belum selesai, tapi bukan itu saja, mereka terlihat sedang membicarakah hal serius.

"Hyung, apa kita tak memberi tahu yang sebenarnya saja kepada Hae hyung? aku merasa bersalah hyung"

"Ani, biarkan saja Wookie, Hae mungkin mengakui semuanya, hanya saja belum saatnya dia tau"

"Ne, Sungminie benar Wookie-ah" Kata Sora

"Apa kalau dia tau dia gak jadi down lagi hyung?"

"Ini urusan mereka baby, biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikanya"

"Yesung-ah benar, Wookie kita hanya sebatas membantu dan menasehati, untuk urusan hati mereka yang lebih tau"

"Ne, Tapi... tetap saja khawatir"

"Percaya deh Baby, kalau memang cinta semua akan selesai dengan sendirinya"

" Dan urusan meeting dengan pihak Choi crops?"

"Itu karena proposal kita untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka lolos Wookie, mangkanya mereka mengajak meeting"

"Aku kira"

"Kau kira karen ada campur tangan seseorang begitu wookie?"

"Heheh...begitu deh hyung"

"Bisa jadi tuh wookie hyung"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu Kyunnie"

"Kita sendiri tau, Choi crops itu seperti apa hyung, mereka tak akan sembarangan menerima begitu saja untuk bekerja sama, atau mungkin Presdir Choi sudah tau"

"..."

"Mungkin saja, kita lihat saja, sepak terjangnya mereka nanti, pasti bakalan seru"

PLETAK

"Apooo, kenapa memukulku sih Sora Nona?"

"Sadar tidak sih, ini masalah hati, bukan tontonan"

"Haisss, kenapa jadi runyam begini sih? Tapi apa hubunganya Presdir Choi dengan Hyukkie"

"Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tau Kyu"

PLETAK

"YAK... CHO KYUHYUN TAK SOPAN KAU"

"Salah hyung di tannyain yang benar, malah menjawab seperti itu"

"Coba kau tanya pada mereka, pasti jawabanya sama denganku"

"Yesung Hyung, benar kyu selama kita kenal Hyukkie dia sama sekali tak pernah membahas tentang keluarganya marganya pun kita tak tahu bukan?"

"Sudahlah kita kerjakan tugas kita, Kyu dan Sora nona bila kalian sudah tak ada kerjaan pulanglah"

"MWO, Sungie kau mengusir ku?"

"Ne, Hyung mengusirku?"

"Ani, Hanya saja tak ada uang lembur bagi kalian, kalau untuk Sungminie dan Wookie ada karena kerjaan mereka memang banyak, jadi mereka beneran terpaksa lembur, lah kalian ngapain?"

"Ish... dasar pelit"

"Ne, Kami pulang, annyong"

**Skip Time **

Keesokan paginya, Hae bangun pagi - pagi dan bersiap - siap dia tak ingin terlambat di meeting dengan Choi group, setelah siap ia pun berangkat menuju MR Cafe, tempat yang sudah di katakan oleh Yesung. Sesampainya di sana Hae melihat Yesung yang sudah ada terlebih dahulu dia pun menyapa Yesung.

"Hyung..."

"Hae?"

"Ne hyung, ada yang salah"

"Aniya, hanya saja tumben sekali 20 menit sebelum janjian kau sudah ada di sini, biasanya..."

"Jadi hyung, gak suka kalau aku datang tidak terlambat?"

"Ani, hyung tak suka?"

"MWO?"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cek bahan materi untuk di biarakan kepada mereka"

"Ne..."

Saat mereka sedang bersiap - siap, kegiatan mereka di intrupsi oleh suara seseorang.

"Lee Donghae-ssi, Yesung-ssi"

"Ah...ne Tuan Choi, selamat datang"

"Ah tak udah formal panggil saja Siwon, Donghae-ssi, Yesung-ssi"

"Ah ne Siwon-ah, kau juga tak perlu formal begitu panggil saja Hyung, karena aku lebih tua darimu"

"Ne, dan panggil saja Hae atau Donghae, tidak perlu pakai embel - embel ssi"

"Ne"

"Nah, Siwon-ah... terima kasih sudah mau membaca proposal kami"

"Ah hyung, tak perlu sungkan, Sudah lama sebenarnya aku ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kalian, karena perusahaan kalian bergerak di bidang yang sama dengan choi group jadi pasti visi kita sama, sebenarnya sejak dulu aku sudah ingin bekerja sama dengan kalian hanya saja ada sedikit masalah external dan internal jadi yah baru kali ini bisa"

"Ah, ne gwancana, kalau begitu, apa anda sudah siap mendengarkan presentasi kami"

"Ani, tak usah Dongha-ah, saya selaku presdir sudah cukup puas jadi kuta ngobrol - ngobrol santai saja, jangan terlalu kaku"

"Ah...ne"

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol tiba - tiba bunyi dering hanpon terdengar.

"Yoboseo"

"_Wonnie... kami sudah di bandara, apakah kau masih lama?"_

"Wah, penerbangan jepang - korea cepat sekali, ani, Mianhe aku tak bisa menjemputmu, tapi tadi aku sudah meminta tolong Shin ajusshi menjemput kalian"

"_Ah, ne kami naik perbangan yang paling pagi dari jepang, Gwuanca, __wonnie bentar Lulu mau bicara"_

_"_ Halo jagoan, anak daddy... merindukan daddy eoh?"

**_Daddy? apa Siwon sudah memiliki anak? jangan bilang dari Hyukkie?_**

**_Ayah yang sayang anak, suami yang perhatian dengan istri sepertinya_**

" _Appaaaaa Lulu, kangennnnn... appa cepat pulang ne?" _

"Aigoooo... anak daddy, daddy kan sudah bilang panggil daddy jangan appa, panggil appa kalau kau sudah ketemu appamu nanti"

" _Huh daddy gak asik, panggil appa saat ketemu appa, kapan juga ketemu appa huh,appa seperti apa seh dad? apa daddy sudah bertemu appa?"_

**_Daddy? appa? Mwo? anak siapa itu? aku tahu dia pasti sedang bertelepon dengan hyukkie tapi itu anak siapa? jangan bilang dia anak hae?_**

**_Oh bukan appa kandungnya yah? tapi sayang anak sekali, jadi iri_ **

"Hahaha, ne sudah Jagoan, dia sangat tampan sepertimu, nanti kalian pasti ketemu cepat atau lambat daddy janji" sambil melirik ke arah hae, sementara orang yang di lirik sama sekali tak sadar

**_Omonaaa, jangan bilang yang di maksud siwon anak hyukkie dan hae? bagaimana bisa? aigoooo kepalaku sakit_**

"_Jinjaa? tampanan mana sama Lulu, dan sama daddy? janji ne daddy" _

"Tampanan daddy dong kemana - mana"

"_Huh... daddy narisis" _

"Hahaha... yasudah ne, nanti kita bertemu di rumah nde, daddy lagi ada perlu, pay - pay jagoaan"

PIP

"Ah mianhe ada masalah kecil"

"Ani, Gwancana... ternyata kau sudah berkeluarga ne Siwon, pasti istri dan anakmu sangat beruntung" Kata donghae

"Ah, Donghae-ah bisa saja" sambil tersenyum misterius

Setelah itu obrolan terus berlanjut mengenai kehidupan rumah tangga, mari kita tinggalkan bapak- bapak yang sedang bergosip ini kita melihat seorang namja cantik dan namja kecil di bandara.

"Apa yang daddy katakan cagi?"

"Daddy bilang, lulu tak boleh bandel umma, harus nurut umma"

**_Mianhe umma Lulu bohong, ini rahasia lulu sama daddy_**

"Oh ne..., kajja kita sudah di jemput oleh Shin ajhussi"

"Ne, umma kajja"

"Kajja..."

TBC/ END

**Author Curcol:**

**Yeeeeeeee Hyukkie is back, gimana tuh kelanjutanya, beneran anak hae dan hyukkie bukan yah? ayooo tebak hehehe siapa siwon? suami apa saudara hyukkie? chatpt depan ice princess muncul kembali menghancurkan semuanya, tapi tenang ajah ada penangkalnya kok hehe masih ada yang mau lanjut / apus nih?**

**Mau balas review**

**86H0404H1015: hehe mian cingu gak jelas, itu dari ff drabel super junior tp yang haehyuk cingu, aku juga bingung itu anak siapa mungkin anak titipan kali cingu heheh, tunggu ajah ne**

**Lee Ah Ra: heheh sama saya suka banget nyiksa seme suju, happy ending gak yah? hehehe**

**nurul. : udah nikah blom yah? di baca ajah cingu lanjutanya hehehe, chapt ini sama chapt depan terjawab kok hyukkie tinggal dimana cingu hehehe**

**Review, Kritik and saran Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Waiting You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Jessica, dan other cast**

**Warning: Typos, abal, geje, aneh, Yaoi, Boys lover**

**Summary: Penantianku untuk bertemu kau kembali di sini, dan berharap untuk kali ini saja kita bisa bersama seperti dulu, kita mulai semuanya dari awal **

**Sequel dari Gone dari ff drabbel super juinor versi haehyuk**

* * *

**At Mansion Choi **

"Daddy...daddy, kenapa lama sekali? lulu kan kangen"

"Aigoooo Choi Luhan, kau manja sekali? daddy abis bertemu dengan appa mu tadi, mianhe kami mengobrol lama"

"Ne, daddy Lulu maafkan kalau Daddy mengajak Lulu bertemu appa"

"Ne, tapi tidak sekarang ne"

"Kapan daddy?"

"Aigooo sepertinya Uri Luhannie benar - benar tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan appa ne? Lulu tak marah dengan appa?"

"Lulu marah kok sama appa, appa jahat... tp ini permintaan "dia" daddy, jadi lulu mesti menepati" Jawab luhan dengan lirih

"Maafkan "dia" ne Jagoan,sebenarnya kau tak harus menyanggupinya, Ummamu pasti sedih sekali ne saat itu"

"Ani, daddy,justru Lulu berterima kasih kepada "dia", Luhan harus menepati janji, karena itu keinginan dia, daddy, Ne Luhan kesel gak bisa menghibur umma, saat itu... apa daddy mau mengantar Lulu ke sana? sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu dan umma memutuskan kita ke jepang, Lulu tidak ke sana"

"Ne, Daddy akan antarkan Lulu ke sana, Cha sekarang mana ummamu?"

"Ada di kamar Dad, biasa lah"

"Oh oke daddy ke tempat ummamu dulu ne?"

"Ne"

Semnetara di sebuah kamar, tampak namja manis sedang berdiri di di balkon, tidak peduli dengan cuaca dingin yang pasti dia menikmati pemandangan alam yang ada, dia pun berkata '**_Seoul aku kembali, sudah 2 tahun ne, 2 tahun kehilangan dan itu menyakitkan'_ **saat Hyukkie sedang melamun tiba - tiba sebuah tepukan mendarat di pelukan.

PUK

"Wonnie... sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Baru saja Cagi, kenapa kau melamun? apa yang kau pikirkan"

"Wonnie... please jangan memanggilku seperti itu, bisa - bisa orang salah mengira dan lagi kasian kan bummie?"

"Hahaha... sekarang kan cuman ada kita hyung, heheh bummie tau kok dan dia juga tak mempermasalahkannya kok, dia mengerti. jadi apa yang kau lamunkan hyung?

"Aku kembali ke seoul Wonnie...Rasanya semua sakit itu kembali, kehilangan 2 orang yang sangat berarti sampai tak tersisa kembali itu menyakitkan, Tapi karena Uri baby selalu mengingatkan kalau ada luhan yang harus aku jaga, aku harus semangat "

"Kalau aku bilang hyung tak kehingan banyak? hyung mau percaya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hyung percaya kekuatan cinta? bagaimanapun hyung menyerah dan menganggap hal itu tak mungkin, tapi kenyataanya itu terjadi hyung tak ada yang tak mungkin, dan lagi percaya deh kebhagiaan hyung akan datang, asal hyung tidak menutup mata dan hati hyung, Cha kajja kita makan malam hyung ajhumma kim sudah memasak" Jawab Siwon dengan misterius

"Ne, kajja"

Setelah obrolan yang membingungkan Hyukkie dan Siwon meninggalkan kamar menuju ruang makan, sesampainya di ruang makan mereka menuju meja makan dan makan.

"Umma... lama sekali sih... Lulu kan laparrrr"

"Ne, mian cagi, umma mengobrol dengan daddy mu kelamaan hehe, abisnya sudah lama tak bertemu"

"Iya jagoaan daddy mian kelamaan daddy kangen sama ummamu, wajarkan? dongsaeng kangen pada hyungnya?"

"Ne"

"Yasudah kita makan saja, kajja"

Di bandara icheon sesosok Yeoja cantik melangkah kaki jenjangnya, dia sedang mencari seseorang yang akan menjemput dia, dia pun tersenyum sangat manis sambil membuka kaca mata hitamnya dia berkata.

'_**im home, Hae aku kembali...kali ini, aku harus bisa kembali kepadamu, meskipun harus menghancurkan yeoja yang ada di sisimu saat ini'**_

TBC/ END

**Author Curcol:**

**Sesuai janji nona plastik keluar, hmmm sapa tuh yang di maksudh Lulu? ne lulu it's mean luhan dan dia di sini namja manis dan umurnya 10 taon, masih penasaran lulu anak hyuk sama hae gak? next chapt kejawab deh. marga hyuk adalah choi dan ia hyung siwon bukan istrinya siwon, mian kalo hae-hyuk blm ketemuan di next chapt kalo masi ada yang minat Ri lanjutin hehe kalo gak yah heheh**

**Mau balas review**

**Lee Ah Ra: Lulu, anak hyuk sama hae apa bukan? gak tau author jg bingung hehehe, mungkin anak ku sama hyuk cingu kekeke**

**casanova indah: ne ini udh lanjut cingu**

**lala: hehehe mian kalau bahasanya amburadul cingu, nanti di perbaiki. sequel dari ff drabbel super junior yang haehyuk cingu**

**Rlee ikan: anak saya sama hyukkie cingu #plak, heheh saya jg gak tau itu anak siapa hiks, nanti saya perbaiki penulisanya.**

**review, Kritik and saran Please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Waiting You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Jessica, dan other cast**

**Warning: Typos, abal, geje, aneh, Yaoi, Boys lover**

**Summary: Penantianku untuk bertemu kau kembali di sini, dan berharap untuk kali ini saja kita bisa bersama seperti dulu, kita mulai semuanya dari awal **

**Sequel dari Gone dari ff drabbel super juinor versi haehyuk**

* * *

**At Mobit Cafe **

Seorang namja tampan terlihat sedang duduk santai sambil meminum kopinya, tak jarang dia memperhatikan orang - orang yang berkunjung ke cafe itu untuk sekedar mengobrol atau minum - minum kopi menghilangkan penat setelah seminggu sibuk bekerja, dia melihat seorang namja kecil sedang duduk sendirian, sang anak menekuk wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal, diapun mendekati anak itu dan menyapanya.

"Annyong, adik kecil... sedang apa kau disini? dimana umma dan appamu?"

"Umma sedang di wc, ajhussi... dan lulu bersama dengan daddy sedang mencari appa kandung Lulu "

"Apa yang terjadi dengan umma dan appamu adik kecil hingga, kau harus mencari appa kandungmu? Dan kenapa kau cemberut? muka manismu jadi jelek kau tau?"

"Lulu tidak terlalu mengerti ajhussi,tapi yang pasti umma dan appa berpisah, umma menyebalkan, aku ingin membeli game terbaru dan umma melarangnya" _**mianhe hae appa, Lulu hanya ingin apa cari tau sendiri semuanya.**_

"Heheh... Kau ingin bertemu appa kandungmu adik kecil? dan ummamu benar, bermain terus - terusan itu tak baik, bisa bikin bodoh loh"

"Ne, Lulu ingin ketemu dengan appa, dan karena seseorang yang meminta ajusshi, MWO? Jinjaa ajuhssi?"

"Oh, Ne, seperti Teman ajhussi dia itu jenius banget, tetapi kebanyakan main game, membuat dia jadi bodoh dalam beberapa hal"

Saat Hae dan Luhan sedang berbicang - bincang, tiba tiba terdengar suara mengitrupsi.

"Luhannie mianhe baby, umma lama..."

"Hyukkie"

"Hae?"

"Appa?"

"He? Appa? maksudmu appa yang kau cari aku adik kecil?"

"Eh...Ani, maksud Luhan appa dimana Umma?"

"Appamu bentar lagi sampai cagi"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan diantara mereka, bahkan Luhan Terdiam untuk mengamati situasi yang ada, dia tak berhenti mengamati Hae dari atas hingga kebawah, hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Donghae-ah? kau juga ada di sini?"

"Ah ne siwon-ah"

"Daddy, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Itu anakmu Wonnie?"

"Heheh..." Hanya tawa misterius yang hae dapatkan

"Donghae-ah kau mengenal hyukkie?"

"Ne, bolehkan aku meminjam hyukjae sebentar, siwon-ah?"

"Lama juga tak apa - apa ajhussi, benarkan daddy"

"Ah ne, silahkan saja"

"Umma, Lulu dan daddy, jalan - jalan dulu ne, Umma santai saja, berbicara dengan ajhussi"

Setelah kepergian Luhan dan Siwon, suasana kembali canggung tak ada obrolan, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga.

"Chukae ne Hyukkie"

"Chukkae untuk apa Donghae-ssi"

Nyut

"Chukkae karena kau sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, bahkan sekarang pun kau memanggilku dengan formal" _**Kau dengar sendiri panggilan lulu ke siwon bukan appa hae, apakah kau tak menyadarinya? dan mianhe kalau aku harus memanggilmu seformal itu hae**_

"Chukkae juga untukmu, Donghae-ssi, bukankan memang seharusnya panggilan formal? memangnya bagaimana lagi?"

"Chukae untuk apa?"

"Chukae atas pernikahanmu dengan Jessica" jawab Hyukkie polos tapi jelas ada nada terluka di dalamnya

"Ani, aku dan dia sudah putus, sejak kau pergi Hyukk, dan aku selalu menunggumu di sini selama 2 tahun dan ternyata kau sudah menikah dan punya anak" _**benarkah hae kau sudah putus dengan sica? apakah aku harus senang?**_

"Kenapa kau putus dengan sica? aku pernah katakan hidup bahagialah bukan?"

"Bagaimana bisa kalau kebahagiaanku pergi dari hidupku? bagaimana bisa kalau aku malah menyakiti kebahagiaanku, kau adalah kebahagiaanku hyukk"

"Tidak mungkin, aku kebahagiaanmu, sica adalah kebahaagiaanmu hae, dan aku hanya orang ketiga dalam hubungan ini, aku yang mengganggu hubungan kalian" _**hae... aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. ini sangat berat untukku**_

"Mianhe...hyukkie"

"Ani, mustinya aku yang berkata maaf kepadamu Hae, karena telah menghancurkan hubunganmu dan sica"

"Ani, Jangan meminta maaf kepadaku, atas kesalahan yang tak kau perbuat Hyukkie, Please, dengarkan aku" Kata Hae dengan gusar

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuk, aku meminta maaf tapi aku benar - benar mencintaimu, aku tak peduli kau sudah menikah dan memiliki anak aku mohon aku mencintaimu Hiks... Hyuk menunggu selama 2 tahun, perasaan bersamah ini hiks... menyakitkan, aku mohon hiks..."

"Hae...hentikan, jangan seperti ini" _** hae aku mohon, jangan seperti ini, aku juga mencintaimu. tapi semuanya tak segampang itu, sakit ini, bukan karna kau saja, tapi kehilangan yang lebih karena kau tak ada hae.**_

Hyukkie pun beranjak dari duduknya, dan meninggalkan Hae sendiri, masih terduduk dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti, akhirnya Hae pun membayar pesananya dan meninggalkan Mobit cafe, saat berjalan tiba - tiba Hae merasakan sebuah pelukan.

"Oppa..."

"Si..sica?"

TBC/ END

**Author Curcol:**

**Yeeee Haehyuk ketemuuuu, and Jeng jeng jenggggg setelah ketemu hyukkie, ketemu nenek sihir deh heheh mian update pendek hehe chapt depan panjang kok kalo masih ada yg niat review, udah bisa nebak kelanjutanya? udah tau siapa org yang luhan maksud?**

**Mau balas review**

Lee Ah Ra: Heheh iya ne, bersatu yah, sepertinya saya masih ingin nyiksa hae lebih lama dikit cingu heheheh evil laugh

86H0404H1015: itu jessica cingu, heheh

**review, Kritik and saran Please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Chapter**

_"Oppa..."_

_"Si..sica?"_

**Waiting You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Jessica, dan other cast**

**Warning: Typos, abal, geje, aneh, Yaoi, Boys lover**

**Summary: Penantianku untuk bertemu kau kembali di sini, dan berharap untuk kali ini saja kita bisa bersama seperti dulu, kita mulai semuanya dari awal **

**Sequel dari Gone dari ff drabbel super juinor versi haehyuk**

* * *

**Next Chapter**

**"**Ne oppa,bongoship"

"..."

"Apa oppa tidak merindukanku?"

"Ani, Mianhe"

"...Baiklah, bagaimana kalo kita mengobrol seebntar, di taman seblah sana ?"

"Ne"

"Kajja"

Setelah itu Hae di gandeng oleh jessica menuju taman dekat Mobit cafe. sesampainya Jessica menarik hae untuk duduk di bangku yang tersedia.

"Oppa, Sarange..."

"Miane Sica"

"Wae? apa sekarang oppa sudah memiliki Yeoja chingu?"

"Ani"

"Lalu, kenapa oppa menolaku?"

"Sica...oppa mohon, oppa yang dulu dan yang sekarang beda ani maksud oppa sejak dulu hati oppa sudah bukan milikmu lagi"

"Maksud oppa?"

"Miane sica, oppa mencintai seseorang sejak kita jadian, oppa yang salah menyelingkuhimu dengan dia Mian"

"Siapa orang itu oppa?" Tanya Sica dengan tenang tetapi tidak dengan hatinya yang sakit

"Mian Sica, semoga setelah aku menceritakan ini kau tak membenci oppa"

Akhirnya, Donghae menceritakan semuanya kepada Sica, sejak dia berkenalan dengan orang yang hae cintai, hingga dia meminta putus kepada Sica, selama hampir 30 menit bercerita.

"Hiks...Hiks...oppa kau tega hiks... kita sudah 5 tahun oppa jadian, kenapa karena dia kau meninggalkan aku, dia yang salah oppa, oppa sica mohon kembali padaku oppa"

"Miane Sica, oppa tak bisa miane"

"Kenapa oppa? kenapa? hiks... kau tau dia sudah berkeluarga sekarang, apa yang kau tunggu lagi oppa hiks... oppa..."

"Miane Sica... aku sudah tak bisa mencintai yeoja lagi"

"MWO? Maksud oppa?"

"Ne, Aku gay, orang yang aku cintai adalah namja"

PLAK

"TEGA - TEGANYA KAU OPPA, MENDUAKAN AKU DENGAN SEORANG NAMJA, HIKS...HIKS... APA KURANGNYA AKU DENGANYA OPPA? HAH? HIKS"

"Mian Sica, Mian"

Setelah itu Sica lari meninggalkan hae, yang hanya terduduk memandang ke arah tanah, tanpa memperdulikan sica yang sudah menghilang dari tamana itu, diapun menghela napas dan berkat dalam hati. _**hah tamparan itu, sebanding dengan apa yang aku lakukan, tetapi kenapa aku harus di tinggal pergi dengan cara yang sama?**_** .**Tidak berapa lama kemudia,Donghae melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Taman tersebut menuju Apartemenya.

**Skip Time **

Sesampainya di apartemen dia melihat Yesung sedang berdiri di depan pintu, dengan langkah gontai diapun mendekati pintu dan masuk, meninggalkan pintu yang terbuka agar Yesung bisa masuk. Hae pun duduk di sofa dengan keadaan menyedihkan, dan membuat Yesung penasaran dan bertanya.

"Hae, Gwancana?"

"Gwanca Hyung"

"Jinja?"

"..."

"Ada apa Hae?"

"Dia pulang hyung?"

"Nugu?

"Hyukkie dan Sica"

"..."

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"MWO? SICA BALIK?"

"Ne, Hyung"

"Dan, sepertinya kau sudah bertemu dengan Sica ne?"

"Aku juga sudah bertemu dengan Hyukkie dan anaknya"

"Hyukkie sudah memiliki anak?"

"Ne, dengan Siwon"

"MWO? Kau yakin hae?"

"Ne, hyung"

"Tapi setau aku tunangan Siwon itu Kim kibum, hae?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau yakin hyukkie dan siwon sudah menikah? dan anak itu anak mereka?"

"Ne, kenapa Hyung bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ingat percakapan kita yang saat itu? saat siwon teleponan dengan "anaknya?"

"Ne, dia Bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang, '_Jangan memanggil daddy appa, panggil appa kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan appa mu' " _

"Dan apa yang kau tangkap?"

Tiba - tiba Hae tersadar akan suatu hal, dia pun langsung berdiri, dan berlari meninggalkan apartemen serta Yesung yang kaget karena mendadak di tinggal sendiri oleh akhirnya Memilih merebahkan diri di sofa, menunggu Hae akan kembali secepatnya (Mungkin).

**Skip Time **

Hae berlari dan terus berlari tanpa tujuan pasti, Hingga dia kelelahan dan dia pun duduk di bangku dekat Halte bus, dia mengistirahatkan dirinya, cukup lama hingga dia di sapa.

"Ajhussi... ajhussi, sedang apa di sini?"

"Luhan? kenapa kau ada disini? dengan siapa kau di sini?"

"Luhan bersama Kang Ajhussi, asissten daddy, ajhussi sendiri?"

"Dimana ummamu?"

"Umma sedang ada urusan jadi Luhan di temani Kang ajhussi deh"

"Apakah kau beneran anak dari Hyukjae? dan Siwon"

"Yah bisa di bilang begitu sih" Kata Luhan ambigu

Tak ada percakapan hingga beberapa menit akhirnya Luhan memecahkan keheninga.

"Ajhussi, mau menemain LuLu?"

"Kemana?"

"Bertemu seseoarang" Luhan menjawab ambigu

"Apakah itu Temanmu?"

"Bisa di bilang begitu ajhussi"

"Apakah dia sangat spesial untukmmu?"

"Ne, dia bukan hanya sangat spesial buat Luhan tapi juga buat Umma"

"Ne"

"Kajja, ajhussi"

"Ne"

Setelah itu Luhan membawa Hae ke daerah pinggir seoul, ke daerah perbukitan, awalnya Hae tidak menyadarinya hingga dia melihat Papan besar yang tertulis '**Pemakaman Umum Seoul'. **Karena penasaran Hae pun bertanya kepada Luhan

"Kenapa Kita kemari Lu? Bukankah kau mau bertemu seseoang yang sangat spesial untukkmu?"

"Ne, Ajhussi"

"Dan kenapa kemari?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan masih dengan berjalan melewati beberapa nisan,dan Hae mengikuti Luhan, Hingga Luhan berhenti di sebuah nisan, yang terlihat sangat bersih, yang pastinya nisan itu sering di bersihkan dan Luhan tau sang Umma pasti sudah datang kesini karena dia menemukan Bunga Edelwaise kesukaan "Dia". dan Luhan pun menjawab

"Karena Dia tertidur di sini, Ajhussi" Kata Luhan sambil berhenti di sebuah Nisan.

Hae yang penasaran dan diapun mencoba melihat di balik tubuh Luhan, dia melihat sebuah Makam bertuliskan.

**Lee Henry**

**RIP**

**21-05-2011**

Donghae yang melihat makam itu dengan bingung, dan dia bertanya dalam hati _**Lee Henry? apakah dia suami Hyukkie?.**_Luhan yang melihat Hae Kebingungan dia hanya tersenyum dan dia menaruh Bunga Edelwaise ke atas nisan Itu dia pun berkata. _**Apa kabar Hyung? apakah kau senang? aku sudah menepati janjiku ne? yah meskipun masi ada satu lagi sih, tapi aku yakin tanpa bantuanku semuanya akan sesuai keinginanmu.**_Hae yang penasaran pun bertanya kepada Luhan.**  
**

"Apakah dia Appamu Luhan?"

"Aniya"

"Lalu"

"Dia sangat Spesial buat umma, dan buatku dia Hyung yang hebat dan aku banyak berterima kasih denganya" Hanya jawaban Ambigu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan

"Luhannie..."

"Bila ajusshi ingin tau, kembalilah ke 2 tahun yang lalu" Kata Luhan tak kalah ambigu

"Maksudmu?"

"Ne, ingatlah kembali kenangan 2 tahun yang lalu ajhussi, siapa tau ada yang kau lupakan, Ah aku harus pulang ajhussi miane annyong" Jawab luhan kembali.

"..."

TBC/ END

**Author Curcol:**

**Emmm heheh jeng jeng... udah ada yang mengerti? agak sedih sih yang review sedikit tp yah gpp deh masih ada yg reveiw, lanjutkah atau hapus?**

**Mau balas review**

Lee Ah Ra: Ne cingu happy end kok heheh, padahal si niat awal siwon suami hyuk dan hae tetep merana tapi tidak jadi, kasian ma hae oppa

86H0404H1015:Lulu udah tau hae, tp bukan dari wonnie cingu, dia tau karena di lemari baju hyukkie ada foto hyuk dan hae, wonnie hanya membantu lulu cingu hehehe

iss sie jewels: udah lanjut kok cingu heheh

**review, Kritik and saran Please**


	7. Chapter 7

** Waiting You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Jessica, dan other cast**

**Warning: Typos, abal, geje, aneh, Yaoi, Boys lover**

**Summary: Penantianku untuk bertemu kau kembali di sini, dan berharap untuk kali ini saja kita bisa bersama seperti dulu, kita mulai semuanya dari awal **

**Sequel dari Gone dari ff drabbel super juinor versi haehyuk**

* * *

**Author POV**

Sejak kepulangnya dari Makam Hanry, yang Hae lakukan hanya duduk di sofa sambil mencoba mengingat - ngingat kejadian apa yang 2 tahun lalu yang sempat ia lewati, tetapi hingga matahari terbit di ufuk timur kembali dia sama sekali masih tidak ingat apapun, yang dia ingat hanya dia membohongi hyukkie, menyakitinya dan hyukkie meninggalkan Hae pada akhirnya tidak lebih. Akhirnya Hae memilih mandi untuk menyegarkan kepalanya yang sangat panas. Setelah mandi dia memutuskan ke pemakaman umum seoul kembali untuk berkunjung ke makam Henry, dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia ingin datang ke makam itu lagi,bisa saja dia mendapatkan petunjuk atau entahlah, tp yang pasti Lee Henry telah menyita perhatianya sejak pertama kali Luhan menunjukan makam itu kepada Hae.

Hae melangkah kakinya melewati makam - makam yang ada, dia berhenti berjalan dan diam di tempat karena melihat Hyukkie berada di depan makam Hanry, jarak makam Henry dan makam yang ia tapaki saat ini tidak terlalu jauh, Sebenarnya Hae ingin menyapa hyukkie tapi ia urungkan saat mendengar kata - kata Hyukkie.

"Baby bongoship...apa kau bahagia disana? Miane, miane baby semua ini salah umma, umma sayang henry, umma tidak bermaksud hanya saja saat itu umma panik, umma tak tahu harus bagaimana,hiks...umma sayang hanry, tapi di satu sisi umma tak mau membuat appamu tau kalau umma hamil anaknya, hiks...umma tak mau appamu membenci umma, dan umma tak mau kau tidak di akui oleh appamu hiks... umma tau umma jahat hiks...mianhe,hiks... umma sayang henry, Miane baby kalau kau memakai marga appamu, ini salah umma yang bodoh menyerahkan diri umma kepada appamu, mungkin umma tak akan hamil, dan kau tak akan jadi begini baby hiks miane hiks... baby kau mau memafkan umma kan, semua ini berat untuk umma hiks..."

"Benarkah itu Hyuk? benarkah yang kau katakan, kalau Henry anak kita?" Kata Hae dengan persaan campur aduk dan suara agak bergetar

"H...Hae?"

"Apakah benar Hyuk? Jawab Hyuk, JAWAB CHOI HYUKJAE, JAWAB APA BENAR LEE HENRY ANAK KITA?"

"IYA...LEE HENRY ANAK MU HAE, KAU PUAS? SETELAH SEMUA YANG TERJADI KAU MENANAMKAN JANIN DI RAHIMKU, DAN KARENA KAU SEMUA INI TERJADI, AKU MEMBENCIMU KAU TAU Hiks... hiks... kenapa kau mesti kembali lagi dalam hidupku hae hiks..."

"Hyukkie..."

"Lepas..."

"Hyuk..."

Tanpa di duga, Hyukkie lari meninggakan Hae, Hae tak tinggal diam, dia pun mengejar Hyukkie, Hyukkie terus berlari hingga sampai di jalan raya dia mencoba menyebrang tetapi sebuah mobil melaju sangat kencang dan menabrak Hyukkie.

CKIETTTTT

BRAKKKKK

"HYUKKIIEEEEEEE..."

_**Mati lah kau namja brengsek**_

Setelah itu sang penabrak yang pastinya adalah Jessica melarikan diri setelah menabrak Hyukkie, bagaimana bisa Jessica ada di sana? jawabanya dia mengikuti Hae dari apartemen Hae hingga pemakaman, dan dia juga mendengar semua obrolan itu.

**Skip Time **

Hyukkie di larikan kerumah sakit dan langsung di tangani di ruang ICU. Tampak Hae sedang menunggu dengan harap - harap cemas, kenapa tidak ada siwon dan Luhan? siwon sedang ada urusan bisnis di wina dan Luhan di ajak siwon ke sana, tetapi mereka sudah di hubungi oleh Hae, dan Siwon akan pulang sore ini dari wina yang berarti besok siang sudah sampai di seoul. Saat sedang menunggu tiba - tiba seorang Uisiman keluar dari ruang ICU dan Hae langsung membrondong dengan pertanyaan.

"Uisiman, bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie? apa dia baik - baik saja?"

"Apakah kau Donghae?"

"Ne, tapi bagaimana uisiman tau?"

"Kim Junsu imnida, aku adalah sahabat serta dokter pribadi Hyukkie"

"Bagaimana keadaanya Junsu-ssi?"

"Dia hanya kena benturan kecil saja, itu tidak apa - apa dan tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun, hanya saja..."

" Hanya saja apa Junsu-ssi?"

"Hanya saja, Penyakit lamannya kumat kembali"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tekanan dan Trauma pasca melahirkan dan yah beberapa kejadian lainya"

"Apakah parah?"

"Aku tak bisa meyakinkan untuk kali ini, ini semua tergantung dari cara kerja otak Hyukkie"

"Maksudmu? dulu?"

"Ne, dulu dia seperti ini, saat aku sudah memvonis dia tak akan pernah sadar lagi, dia tiba - tiba sadar, entah apa yang terjadi entah dari mana timbul semangat itu lagi dan apa alasanya, hyukkie tak pernah mengatakanya."

"Junsu-ssi, kau sahabat dekat Hyukkie, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? setelah aku berpisah denganya, selama 2 tahun ini?"

"Hah... kau yakin ingin mengetahunya Donghae-ssi?"

"Ne"

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan"

**Flashback On **

_Siang itu Hyukkie datang ke tempatku, padahal dia berkata dia ingin menemuimu, tapi saat aku membukakan pintu apartemenku dia ada di depan pintu sambil menangis, aku pun membawa dia ke dalam apartemenku dan mendudukanya di sofa dan aku bertanya kepadanya._

_"Hyukkie ada apa? bukankah kau akan menemui Hae?"_

_"Hiks...Hiks... Su-ie...hiks...apa...keputusanku tepat hiks... hiks"_

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Aku menemui Hae dan dia sedang bersama Jessica kekasihnya hiks..."_

_"Bukanya kau memang sudah tau Hyuk?"_

_"Ne, Hiks...tapi apa keputusanku benar Su-ie untuk meninggalkan Hae hiks... dan membiarkan dia bahagia dengan Sica? hiks..."_

_"Ne, keputusanmu tepat Hyukk, dan sekarang jangan bersedih lagi ne? ayo mana monyet hipperaktif tempan Su-ie?"_

_"Su-iee...kau..."_

_"Heheh... begitu baru Hyukkie yang aku kenal"_

_Saat kita sedang bercanda, tiba - tiba hyukkie berdiri dan langsung lari ke arah kamar mandi, dan dia memuntahkan semua yang ada tp sayangnya tak ada yang keluar, aku yang khawatir pun bertanya._

_"Hyuk, Gwancana?"_

_"Gwancana Su-ie"_

_"Serius? mukamu pucat loh"_

_"Ne, Su-ie, aku tak apa - apa, mungkin hanya kelelahan saja "_

_Hyukkie mencoba berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi, dia ingin menunjukan kepadaku kalau dia memang tak kenapa - napa, tapi baru beberapa langkah tiba - tiba hyukkie oleng, untung refleksku cepat aku langsung menahan Hyukkie agar tak jatuh, aku pun berkata kepadanya._

_"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang"_

_"Ani, Su-ie, aku tak apa - apa, aku hanya perlu istirahat saja"_

_"Tak ada penolakan Hyuk, kajja"_

**_Skip Time _**

_"Chukae, Hyukjae-ssi, bentar lagi anda menjadi seorang err umma mungkin"_

_"Maksud Uisiman?"_

_"selamat, anda sedang hamil 2 Minggu Hyukjae-ssi"_

_"MWO? JANGAN BERCANDA UISIMAN? SAYA INI NAMJA"_

_"Ne, Hyukjae-ssi, apa anda tak tahu kalau sekarang namja juga bisa hamil"_

_"..."_

_Setelah di priksa Hyukkie keluar dan aku yang di luar menunggu dia di periksa, bertanya kepadanya"_

_"Hyuk... apa kata uisiman?"_

_"..."_

_"Hyukk"_

_Dia sama sekali tak menjawabku, dia terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya,seperti manusia tampa roh, dia duduk di depan ruang dokter dan menangis, aku benar - benar bingung... akupun melihat kertas yang dia pegang aku menggambilnya dan membacanya. aku pun mendekati dia dan memeluknya._

_"Hiks... bagaimana ini Su-ie hiks...kenapa ini harus menimpa padaku Su-ie hiks..."_

_"Tenang lah hyukk... kita pikirkan bersama sama ne"_

_"Hiks...Hiks...Su-ie...hiks... apa yang harus ku lakukan hiks..."_

_"Hyukk... apa kau dan dia berhubungan intim?"_

_"Hiks...hiks...ne Su-ie, itu juga hanya sekali dan aarggghhhhh tak mungkin kan ini Su-ie, Namja tak bisa hamil kan?tolong katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi Su-ie... Hiks..."_

_"..."_

_"Hyukkie...tunggu"_

_Setelah itu Hyukkie pergi meninggalkan aku dari rumah sakit, sejak saat itu dia berubah menjadi pendiam dan lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar, Siwon satu - satunya keluarga Hyukkie yang tersisa, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan, karena Hyukkie lebih memilih dance, jadi yang meneruskan perusahaan adalah Siwon. Siwon dan aku berusaha mati - matian membujuk Hyukkie, dia selalu mencoba bunuh diri, tak cuman itu dia juga mencoba berkali - kali mengugurkan kandunganya, tapi entah Tuhan masih melindungi Little lee atau gimana, dia masih tetap hidup dan bertahan sayangnya keadaan kandunganya itu yang menghawatirkan. saat itu dia baru saja mencoba bunuh diri lagi, tapi tak sempat karena Siwon keburu menyelamatkan hyukkie. di bawah pengaruh obat bius. aku dan Siwon mendengar pesan uisiman tenatang janin itu._

_"Bagaimana keadaanya Uisiman?"_

_"Bersyukur sama Tuhan ponakan anda masih hidup, tapi bila hal in terus - terusan terjadi tidak baik bagi janin juga sang ibu"_

_"Kandungan Hyukjae-ssi sebenarnya sangat lemah karena akohol yang sering di minumnya, saya tidak bisa memprediksi apa, sepertinya ponakan anda memiliki kelainan, saya mohon kalian bisa membujuk hyukjae-ssi"_

_"Ne, uisiman"_

_"Apakah kandungan itu sangat beresiko?"_

_"Ne, bila tidak hati - hati bukan hanya bayinya saja yang akan kehilangan nyawa ibunya juga bisa kehilangan nyawa"_

_",,,,,"_

_"Baiklah...ini resep untuk ibu dan bayinya, mohon kalian menjaganya, saya tahu kehamilan anak pertama dan lagi, ini pertama kalinya hyukjae-ssi seorang namja hamil pasti berat buatnya, tapi setidaknya di perhatikan"_

_TBC/END_

Author** Curcol:**

**hey mau nanya dong readers apakah alur ini keceptan atau kelambatan? saya pegel ngetik chapter ini hiks... bener2x Ri gak tega ngebuatnya hweeee, apakah luhan anak hyuk hae? dan sodara dari henry? jawabanya di next ff kalo masih ada yg minat heheh, terimakasih buat yg review dan masukanya ne itu menyemangati Ri untuk buat ff ini teruss heheh. dan mohon jangan ngerajam Ri ne dengan usaha pembunhan Jessica, bantai sica ajah, dia yg mau ngebunuh Hyukkppa.**

**Mau balas review**

Jewels1295: ne gomawa masukanya, nanti ri perbaiki lagi, sica kenapa keluar? gak tau iseng ajah heheh

lala: udh lanjut kok cingu, mianhe kalo membingungkan nti ri perbaiki kata2xnya

86H0404H1015: heheh emang hae oppa lola loli kekeke, apa henry lau kembaranya luhan? emmm gak tau baca ajah cingu heheh

lee ikan: emmm mian jes jes bakal sering - sering mucul cingu kepentingan cerita, emang bukan suami bisa di bunuh haehyuk shipper kalo sampe jadi suami cingu

**review, Kritik and saran Please**


	8. Chapter 8

** Waiting You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Jessica, dan other cast**

**Warning: Typos, abal, geje, aneh, Yaoi, Boys lover**

**Summary: Penantianku untuk bertemu kau kembali di sini, dan berharap untuk kali ini saja kita bisa bersama seperti dulu, kita mulai semuanya dari awal **

**Sequel dari Gone dari ff drabbel super juinor versi haehyuk**

* * *

_Sejak saat itu aku dan Siwon berusaha menenangkan Hyukkie, aku sering mengajak jalan - jalan Hyukkie entah ke taman, atau pantai, pada saat itu di taman aku melihat anak kecil dan ibunya sedang bermain di taman, aku pun berkata kepada hyukkie._**  
**

_"Hyuk lihat...__Umma dan aegyanya itu, mereka sangat bahagia ne"_

_"..."_

_"Hyuk, kau tau? mustinya kau bersyukur di berikan anak oleh Tuhan, bahkan pasangan sesama jenis lainya pun pasti iri denganmu, mereka menginginkan anak tetapi mereka tidak bisa hamil sepertimu"_

_"..."_

_"Hyuk... jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi Hyuk, kasian aegyamu, dia itu pejuang loh, dia berjuang untuk tumbuh di dalam rahimu, meski kau tak menginginkanya, Berikan dia cinta dan kasih sayang hyuk, gimana pun juga dia anakmu dan dia membutuhkanya, meski kau tak menginginkanya"_

_"..."_

_"Hyuk...aku tau kau masih mencintai dia, bohong kalau kau mengatakan benci karena matamu mengatakan lain, anggap lah dia sebagai pengganti Hae, Hyuk... dia anaknya, dia darah dagingnya meski kau tak mau Hae tau"_

_"..."_

_"Hah...Kajja, kita pulang sudah sore"_

_Sejak saat itu, Hyukkie berubah walaupun hanya sedikit, setidaknya dia mendengarkan aku, hingga saat itu, Henry lahir prematur, Henry di masukan dalam inkubator karena dia mengalami Kritis, tapi yah itu kekuatan cinta Tuhan masih memberi kesempatan Henry untuk hidup,sedangkan Hyukkie sejak saat oprasi hingga 2 bulan berlalu dia tak sadarkan diri, sehingga mau tak mau aku dan Siwon serta Bummie tunangan Siwon bergantian menguru Henry, aku selaku dokter saraf memutuskan dia tak akan sadar lagi tapi yah seperti aku bilang dia sadar kembali. Itu yang terjadi 2 tahun ini"_

**Flashback Off**

"Junsu-ssi... apakah kau yakin kalau anakku hanya 1 henry, apa bukan anak kembar?"

"Ne... Hyukkie hanya melahirkan 1 anak dan itu Lee Herny anakmu, kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ani, hanya saja...bila Henry anakku, lalu Luhan anak siapa? apakah anak dia dengan suaminya?"

"Hahaha... kau lucu tapi paboo Donghae-ssi... Hyukkie tak kawin lagi dan Luhan anagurah yang di berikan Henry untuk menggantikanya"

"Maksudmu Junsu-ssi?"

"Hanry anak yang ceria meski dia memiliki tubuh yang rapuh, dia anak yang cerewet dan keras kepala, dia tidak suka diatur dia tidak ingin semua orang khawatir dengan dirinya, saat usia Hanry 10 tahun dan tubuhnya semangkin Ringkih dia berkenalan dengan Luhan yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya di rumah sakit, karena memang Henry harus di rawat. saat itu Luhan baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. Henry berteman akrab ani dia menggagap Luhan dongsaengnya sendiri, Sebelum Henry meninggal dia sempat meminta kepada dokter dan Hyukkie untuk memberikan organ tubuhnya kepada Luhan karena Saat kecelakaan Beberapa anggota tubuh Luhan rusak, dan meminta Hyukkie mengangkat Luhan menjadi anaknnya menggantikan dia, sejak Henry meninggal Hyukkie memutuskan pindah ke jepang dan setelah itu aku tak tahu, kau harus menanyakan kepada Luhan Donghae-ssi"

"...Ne, gomawa Junsu-ssi"

"Ne, Aku harus pergi Donghae-ssi, Hyukki sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat kau boleh mengunjunginya "

"Ne, gomwa Junsu-ssi"

"Annyong Donghae-ssi"

**Skip Time **

Selama Donghae dan Junsu, sedang bercakap - cakap, tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja cantik memasuki kamar rawat Hyukkie dengan hati - hati, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang rawat Hyuk, dia sempat melihat Hyuk dan berkata.

"Namja brengsek sepertimu, seharusnya mati saja, Kau tau? kau penghancur hubunganku dengan Hae oppa"

"..."

"Cih... aku heran kenapa hae oppa bisa suka padamu? apa yang kau gunakan? untuk menggaet hae oppa? aku lebih cantik darimu namja jelek, dan aku lebih seksi darimu, aku bisa 100x lebih memuaskan darimu di ranjang, Kau tau? dari pada kau seperti ini, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu lebih cepat ke neraka Hyukjae-ssi?"

"..."

"Baiklah...bersiap siap lah, menuju ke neraka Hyukjae-ssi"

"..."

Setelah itu tangan Jessica mendekati selang infus hyukkie, untuk mencabut satu - satunya penopang hidup Hyuk, saat ini

"Ada pesan terakhir, Hyukjae-ssi?"

"..."

Jessica pun akan mencabutnya tetapi sebuah tangan menangkap tanganya

"Oppa..."

_TBC/END_

Author** Curcol:**

**Yeeee apakah sudah jelassss siapa Henry, dan siapa Luhan? Siapa tuh yang nangkep basah Sica? heheh mulai membosankan yah ff ini, next chapt end kok cingu heheh**

**Mau balas review**

Lee Ah Ra: udah kejawab kan cingu? gomawa Reviewnya

86H0404H1015: hehehe gpp yang laen jga nanya yg sama, udh kejawab kan cingu?

wonnie: ne , udah lanjut kok cingu

kyukyu: udh lanjuttt kok

iss sie jewels: ne, baca ajah cingu udh apdate kok

lee ahra: engg hehe udh kejawab kan

casanova indah: heheh mian kalo kebanyakan skip time udh lanjut kok

lee ikan: udh lanjut kok

**review, Kritik and saran Please**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**"Pesan terakhirmu Hyukjae-ssi?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**Jessica meraih infus tersebut dan mencabutnya, tetapi sebuah tangan menahanya dan ia menengok ke arah tangan tersebut dan berkata.**_

_**"Oppa..." **_

**Waiting You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Cast: Donghae, Hyukjae, Jessica, dan other cast**

**Warning: Typos, abal, geje, aneh, Yaoi, Boys lover**

**Summary: Penantianku untuk bertemu kau kembali di sini, dan berharap untuk kali ini saja kita bisa bersama seperti dulu, kita mulai semuanya dari awal **

**Sequel dari Gone dari ff drabbel super juinor versi haehyuk**

* * *

**Next Chapter **

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lepaskan oppa, Namja brengsek ini harus mati"

"Tak akan oppa lepaskan"

"Minggir oppa"

"Ani"

"JUNGMO OPPA...MINGGIR"

PLAK

"Cukup Sica, namja ini tak bersalah, Hae hanya masa lalumu, aku sekarang ada di sini, berdiri di sini untukmu, ayo kita kembali ke Paris sica"

"Ani, oppa"

"Sica...oppa mohon jangan keras kepala, apa kau ingin lebih di benci hae? atau kau ingin merasakan jeruji besi?, apa kau mau masuk penjara? kalau kau mau oppa akan biarkan kau membunuhnya"

"..."

"Sica, sadar cinta hae bukan untukmu lagi, bahkan dari tatapanya sudah tidak ada dirimu lagi bukan? tatapan hangatnya hanya untuk namja ini seorang, jadi lepaskan lah Hae biarkan dia bahagia Sica... mari kita mulai dari awal lagi sica"

"..."

"Kajja... kita tinggalkan seoul, lupakan semuanya, arra"

"Ne..."

Setelah itu Jungmo dan Sica meninggalkan Rumah sakit tanpa ketahuan siapa pun, sepertinya Sica sudah merelakan Hae untuk Hyukkie atau dia takut di benci hae karena dia membunuh hyukkie? entahlah setidaknya sang penggangu telah pergi. Setelah kepergian Jungmo dan Sica, ruangan hyukkie kembali tenang hanya ada pergerakan dari mesin, tak lama kemudia pintu terbuka tampak Hae, dia pun berjalan menuju ranjang Hyukkie dan duduk di sampingnya sambil memegang tangan Hyukkie dia berkata.

"Hyuk...Miane...miane... miane telah menyakitimu banyak, sadarlah Hyuk... aku ingin memperbaikinya lagi... kali ini kta mulai dari awal, bersama Luhan hyuk"

"..."

"Hyuk... ironnie papali...jangan seperti ini... kasihan Luhan... Hyukkk please hae mohon hiks...hiks"

"..."

CKLEK

"Mian tuan lee, bisakah anda keluar dulu... saya ingin mengecek tuan choi dulu"

"Ne, suster silahkan"

**Skip Time **

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu dan bulan berganti bulan, tapi hingga saat ini hyukkie pun belum sadarkan diri, tidak hanya Hae yang menemani Hyukkie tapi Luhan dan Siwon bergantian jaga. Awal musim dingin, salju pertama jatuh ke bumi. Seorang namja manis terlihat kebingungan dengan sekitarnnya, karena yang ia lihat hanya warna putih di sekelilingnya hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan dia.

_"Umma..."_

_"Baby... kau kah itu"_

_"Ne, Umma...ini Henry...apa yang umma lakukan di sini?"_

_"Umma Merindukanmu baby hiks...hiks... maafkan semua yang pernah umma lakukan padamu nak hiks..."_

_"Umma tak perlu meminta maaf pada Henry, umma tak salah, henry mengerti"_

_"Hiks...Miane...miane baby"_

_"Ne, sekarang umma kembali lah, temapat umma bukan di sini"_

_"Ani...umma ingin bersamamu baby"_

_"Kita akan bertemu lagi umma, suatu saat nanti, tapi tidak sekarang, Luhan masih membutuhkan umma"_

_"Hiks...Umma tak mau berpisah denganmu baby"_

_"Kita tak akan berpisah lama Umma, suatu saat pasti kita akan bertemu kembali kok, umma mau kan mendengarkan permintaan Hanry"_

_"Ne, apa itu baby?"_

_"Kembali lah umma, tempat umma bukan di sini, bukan dengan Henry, tapi bersama Luhan dan Hae appa, mereka membutuhkan umma"_

_"Hiks... hiks...Umma sayang Henry maafkan umma hiks..."_

_"Henry juga sayang umma, pergilah" _

**In Real World**

"Dok...pasien mulai kehilangan detaknya"

"Pasang alat pompa jantung, dan pasang di 200 volt"

"Baiklah..."

Drrt...drrttttt.

BUAK

"Hyukkieee bangunnnnnn, Tambahkan lagi Sus 400 volt"

"Nde Dok..."

DRTTTT...DRTTTT

BUAK

"HYUKKIEEEE KAU HARUS SADARRRR..."

DRTTTTTTTT...DRRTTTTTT

"HYUKKIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

**Omake **

Seorang Namja tampan sedang berdiri di sebuah nisan bertuliskan Lee Hanry, Namja tampan ini menaruh bunga edelwais di nisan itu dan berkata.

"Halo baby... jagoan appa...mianhe kalo appa baru datang kemari dengan layak, Mianhe ne telah memberikan waktu - waktu yang berat kepada kalian, Appa menyesal, appa sayang henry... Henry mau kan memafkan appa?"

"..."

Sang namja tampan terus berbicara kepada Henry, tiba tiba sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang sang namja tampan, sang namja tampan pun menengok sebentar lalu memeluk namja manis itu dan berkata kepada nisan sang anak.

"Baby...gomawa ne... kau tidak membawa Ummamu, Terima kasih karena sudah memberi kesempatan untuk appa memperbaiki semua yang telah kau lakukan kepada ummamu dulu, dan Terima kasih kau memberikan penggantimu kepada kami, kami akan menjaga Luhan seperti yang kau mau baby Saranghae..."

"Saranghae appa, umma Luhan sayang kalian, dan Henry hyung gomawa ne sudah memberikan pengganti umma dan appa yang terbaik seperti mereka" Kata Luhan yang tiba - tiba datang

"Gomawa Hae, Luhan sudah menjadi orang yang spesial untuk Hyukkie, dan Baby... Gomawa saranghe..."

"Nah, Kajja... kita pergi makan es yuk"

"Jinjaa appa?"

"Ne, Lulunie... boleh nambah sesukamu"

"Yeeee gomawa appa"

Akhirnya keluarga kecil ini pun meninggalkan pemakaman, keluarga kecil yang untuk membuat mereka bersama tidaklah mudah, banyak rintangan dan halangan hingga pada akhirnya mereka pun bersatu, sebuah bayangan putih melihat kepergian keluarga kecil ini, sebelum dia menghilang diapun berkata.

"_Saranghe appa, umma, gomawa nae Dongsaeng Hyung sayang Luhannie... bahagiakan mereka ne, gantikan hyung, selamat tinggal"_

_END_

Author** Curcol:**

**yEYYYY ENd...Hehehe happy ending kan sesuai keinginan,Bingung yah sama kejadian diatas, itu alam bawah sadar Hyukkie oppa ajah yang bertemu dengan Henry, mian kalo endingnya tidak memsuakan heheh.**

**Mau balas review**

86H0404H1015: hehehe, bukan cingu baca ajah deh, em penganti yah masih dipersiapkan

HaeHyuk Baby's: ne gomawa masukanya cingu, heheh kritiknya bagus kok, memang rada kacau seh mianhe nanti Ri perbaiki lagi

casanova indah: ne, ini dh lanjut cingu

iss sie jewels: heheh bukan cingu, sang penolong yang mergokin

kyukyu: ne cingu gomawa

Jewels1295: ne happy end cingu

**review, Kritik and saran Please**


End file.
